Stereo-endoscopes permit the user a spatial impression of a subject under observation. For this, these endoscopes in their hollow shank comprise two optical channels, which are aligned parallel to one another and which are respectively optically connected to an ocular of a binocular observation device, and give a perspective impression of the object under observation.
In this regard, stereo-endoscopes are known, which are also designed for the documentation of the image information provided by the stereo-endoscope. Apart from the two optical channels connected to the oculars of the observation device, these endoscopes in their hollow shank comprise a further optical channel, which is aligned parallel thereto and which is optically connected to a camera connection for a camera of a documentation device.
Since the optical axis of the optical channel connected to the camera connection is spaced from the optical axes of the optical channels connected to the oculars, with the known stereo-endoscopes of this type, it inevitably occurs that the image information represented on the documentation device differs from that of the observation device.